


Not enough compromise

by payal



Series: Not enough [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shy Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, atleast I think its funny, jared hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't really like something of Jared's ... Or did he ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough compromise

The first thing that Jensen noticed about Jared when they met for the very first time at the little bookshop round the corner, where Jared was a frequent reader/customer and Jensen had gone the very first time to check out the latest Cormack McCarthy book was not Jared’s cute nose or the little mole that accentuated his cheek bones or his hazel eyes that Jared dropped when their eyes met or his blushing red dimples.

The first thing that Jensen noticed was Jared’s hair. His wavy, unkempt, floppy and honest to god flowy hair. Jensen was not a big fan of big hair. He liked his clothes, his home, his office, his cars and his relationship clean, classy and cropped and Jared’s hair was none of the above so Jared’s hair had no place in Jensen’s life. No place. No. Place.

Also Jensen’s father always taught him that men should never compromise with their principles. But then his mother always said that strong men compromised with their principle when serving a greater good and what was standing in front of Jensen in that little bookshop on that cold windy afternoon was the greatest good.

So Jensen compromised.  
And is still compromising after 10 years.

-=-

When they went on their first official date 10 years back in the restaurant where Jensen had to use all his resources and had to cash in all his favors to get the reservation, the weather turned out to be against Jensen. it rained like it has never rained before, but ignoring that and drunk on the mere thought of Jared , Jensen wore his best suit, got his swiftest car and was on exact time(yes… yes… he wanted to impress Jared ) but after he had waited for an hour and then lost his table to an mozambique couple, he saw Jared... wet and apologetic and then again the first thing he noticed was not Jared ’s white shirt clinging to his long and lean body or his wet hazel eyes with the longest lashes, drops of water sparkling on them.

The first thing Jensen noticed was Jared’s hair… curly, dripping with water and blacker than a black hole black. 

So their first dinner date was beside a hot dog stand and Jensen hated wet hair. He repelled them like an electron repelled other electrons so when he took a stray moist tangled piece of Jared ’s hair in his finger and tucked it softly and oh-so-cautiously behind Jared ’s ear when he leaned and kissed Jared good night on that after-rain, perfect, rosy cold weather he could not for the love of his life understand why he did that and why he loved doing just that.

But then again life was all about compromises and sometimes those compromises were wet and fragrant like fresh rain.

-=-

5 dates in and they decided to do it, Jensen invited Jared and his ever-growing and never-combed, hair to his house, they ate, they talked, they ate again, they watched action packed movies, they ate some more, they kissed and then they decided that before they ate anymore they could have some sex.

So when Jensen was kissing Jared on their bed with Jared beneath him all legs and lips (and hair), three bad things happened a) Jensen got some of Jared ’s hair in his mouth(eww.) b) Jensen did not like the halo of Jared ’s electrified hair around Jared ’s face on his mattress (what…? it was distracting Jensen from the hand at task… oh he meant the task at hand (see…!) ) and c) Jensen’s nose was being tickled by the aforementioned hair(rude.).

But like the soldier that Jensen was he embraced every difficulty and kept going and then suddenly three great things happened a) when Jensen was thrusting in Jared all hot and loving he discovered that the whole experience becomes more pleasurable when he holds Jared’s hair in his fist, expose his neck with a mere tug on the hair and leaves hickey’s the size of Canada and b) Jared liked this kinky side of Jensen. c) Jensen fall completely in love with the after sex tousled hair of jared. 

So now when ever Jensen receives a blow job he likes to hold Jared’s hair, whenever Jensen fucks Jared into oblivion he likes to do it with his hand in Jared’s hair tugging and pulling and making Jared squirm with pleasure and whenever Jared rides Jensen, with his hair sweaty, curly and floppy Jensen can’t even take his eyes off of Jared. 

Hence proved; some times to find a solution, YOU have to engage in principle compromise and in Jensen’s case the solution was orgasm/orgasms.

-=-

They moved in together about 8 years back (they = Jensen+ Jared + Jared’s hair)

And Jensen has not bothered buying shampoo/conditioner/hair oil since then. Now he always has an unlimited supply of hair product in his bathroom and dressing room and he finds it incredible the amount of PIES (!!!) he can buy from all the money that he saves from not buying shampoo !

But then again Once he had to attend a meeting with the big hot shots of the company and he could not find his own blue shirt so he wore Jared’s and his secretary pointing out that he has a long hair on his collar took him back to the morning when a good luck hug from Jared turned into hot and humid making out and hence - Jared’s hair on the shirt. Yes... he gets irritated from the hair he finds on the shirt or in the laundry or in the shower, soap, napkins, pants, pillows, pillow covers, towels...(Breathe Jensen...) but then all that hair also made him more mature because now he is more compromising, compassionate and patient.

No relationship works without compromise. (See…Living with Jared’s hair taught Jensen a lesson)

-=-

And then they decided to adopt a kid (they = Jared +Jared’s hair)

Jensen was a little paranoid at first but he never told it to Jared and now he is glad he didn’t because he loves the little girl that came in their life after 12 gruesome and grilling months of interviews, IVF’s, their angel surrogate and a c-section.

And then came Jared’s favourite holiday Halloween.  
Before their little girl their every Halloween was about lazing around the TV and having marathon sex but this time they decided they need to celebrate it right for her.  
So Jensen decided that the right costume for him would be of a sexy doctor one and he sooo wanted Jared to be his patient (wink wink) He was too excited by this genius idea of his as this would solve both purposes a) dressing up b) marathon sex. So when he was just about to verbalize this idea to Jared his mouth sure opened but no words came out.  
Jared was standing in front of Jensen in full Jesus costume (Jensen was 100% sure that the idea of a Jesus costume was not Jared’s rather it was of Jared’s hair) 

With his long hair Jared could be anything from a metal rocker with black nail paint (hot…!) OR captain jack sparrow (again black nail paint and again hot…!) then why oh why he decided to be Jesus. Why? And as if Jared read Jensen’s mind he told him that he wanted both of them to be good role models and had to shed off their immaturities.

So Jensen sure dressed as doctor but he did not get to play the part because as horny as Jensen was thinking about Halloween earlier, he was not a pervert and besides Jared in Jesus’ costume made him anything but horny.  
So yet again because of Jared’s hair the swift wind of compromise flowed but this time it was devastating and not so swift.

-=-

Finally They got married about 6 years ago.  
They had the ceremony on a beach and it was not your typical fairy tale wedding because Jared’s hair refused to behave, so the normally happy-go-lucky, fucking-nothing-can-bring-me-down type of guy that Jared was… CHANGED.

He was cranky, bitchy, on the edge and no... don’t it get wrong… it was 'not' wedding nerves it was because all the salt and humidity was making Jared’s hair frizzy and unmanageable. He was the damsel in distress.

And Jensen became his knight in shining armor in 2 seconds flat. yes…he hated ‘the’ hair, but he loved the guy attached to ‘the’ hair more than anything in the world and When he proposed to Jared he promised all his love and care and protection from everything bad including evil humidity and/or malicious salty water, that had the audacity of messing with Jensen's Jared hair so he did what he did best… fix every problem. First he calmed Jared down (which was monumental task in itself) then he ordered a lot of live in conditioner and a highly qualified and experienced beautician. 

So When Jared was standing at the altar next to Jensen saying his vows with the sexiest blush with the purest love in his eyes, that was the moment Jensen realized just how fucking lucky he was and how all his life’s happiness, every moment of enjoyment and laughter, each spark of love and oneness shared between the two of them could never be founded on a compromise. 

It was ALL founded on anything BUT a compromise. 

And then it hit Jensen

It was ALL founded on the perfection that Jared padalecki was.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a proud Indian and here girls with big long hair are ADORED (eye roll) so recently to make my mom and papa happy I have let my hair grow and then this came to my little brain. 
> 
> Fingers crossed that you guys will like it 
> 
> Let me know if you do  
> Let me know if you don't


End file.
